


Inspiration

by Faramirlover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Miscommunication, Silly, stuckythorki secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve heads upstate to find some wintery inspiration and finds it in Bucky.<br/>Secret Santa gift for Kcsplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Yesterday had been a beautiful day, like every day for this week had been, light winds shaking the snow out of the trees in gentle floating spirals. Steve had barely stopped taking photographs, camera practically glued to his face, desperate not to miss a thing.

  
Sam had been right, coming upstate had been exactly what he needed to feel inspired, the perfect place to break out of his artistic funk. Although he’d probably been expecting Steve to be inspired by the beautiful scenery, the light on the snow, the magic of the winter season. He most likely hadn’t been expecting Bucky.

  
Bucky was gorgeous, messy dark hair that fell just to his shoulders, pale pink lips and scruffy stubble. Sexy is that rough sort of an Aragorn way that you never expected to meet in real life. And that was before you even considered his personality. Grumpy, gruff and utterly charming in equal measure. How was Steve to resist from the moment that he tripped over him in the B&B’s lobby?

  
After an earful for not watching where he was going he stuttered out the one pickup line Sam had managed to teach him and by some miracle it had worked.

  
Four days later and his SD card was full of Bucky; close ups of his sleepy smile as he’s waking up in the morning, long shots of him wandering around in the gently falling snow, just his eyes, all frowny and annoyed, a little wrinkle caught between his eyes, snowflakes caught in his hair, stretched out naked in bed, all long lines and pale skin. It had taken a while to get Buck to let him take that, not because of his body, but because of his prosthetic, ashamed of the place where scarred skin met cold metal.

  
Steve hadn’t quite found the way to tell him how it didn’t mean a jot to him. If he’d started to tell Bucky how gorgeous he was, how perfect, he wouldn’t have been able to stop. And that wasn’t what this week was about. Bucky had made that quite clear near the start, stern and determined that they owed each other nothing more than a good week together. Bucky hadn’t even shared his surname so Steve had held back his own.

  
No strings, no worries.

  
It would have been perfect if Steve had managed to stop himself falling in love.  
He sighed, turning over to look at Bucky’s sleeping face, reaching out to gently brush Bucky’s fringe off his face. The phone on the bedside table buzzed and he reached over Bucky’s back, answering it and rolling away to keep from waking him up.

  
“’Lo?”

  
“Steve?”

  
It was Natasha, although for some reason she seemed surprised to hear him.

  
“Tash? What’s up?”

  
“Nothing. I just meant to call someone else, mustn’t have been paying attention. Never mind? How’s the photography coming along? Anything caught your eye?”

  
Steve shot a look at Bucky.

  
“Um, yeah… something. It’s goin’ great.”

  
“I know that tone, Steve Rogers. Have you met a man?” the last question came out as an excited screech.

  
“Shhh. You’ll wake him up,” he said, sliding out of the bed to put a bit of space between Bucky and the phone.

  
“Aww, Stevey. That’s so sweet.”

  
“He’s a friend, we hang out.”

  
He glanced back over to the bed to see Bucky watching him, half asleep with a frown on his face.

  
“Tash, I’d better go. Busy day.”

  
“Okay, see you Sunday?”

  
“Yeah, bye,” Steve hung up and dropped the phone back on to the bedside table before leaning down to press a kiss on Bucky’s lips, eager to wash the frown away. The rest of the day passed in a similar vein, soft kisses every time Bucky started to look distant.

  
And then it was over, Bucky packed up and gone, two days earlier than he’d supposed to without a word to Steve. Even though he still had three more days at the hotel he couldn’t bring himself to stay another day, checking out early and heading home. The two weeks leading up to Christmas Eve slid by in a grey sort of nothingness and he’d never felt more pathetic. Sam and Natasha both tried on several occasions to bring him out of his funk but to no avail. He didn’t tell them about Bucky and didn’t show than any photos.

  
He’d know what Bucky wanted and still he’d let himself hope. He didn’t want anyone trying to comfort him when it was entirely his fault.

  
The door bell rang, probable Sam come over to try and cheer him up again. When he opened the door however, it wasn’t Sam on the other side, but Bucky.

  
“What- Bucky?”

  
“I thought Natasha was your girlfriend.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I overheard you on the phone to Natasha, I thought she was your girlfriend, I got upset. I was jealous and hurt and confused because I barely knew you but I wanted you all to myself.”

  
“What, I-”

  
“When you talked to Natasha, the day before I left, it was on my phone. She figured it out, told me where to find you.”

  
Steve felt almost dizzy, whipped from deep depression to elated excitement in mere moments.

  
“Oh… And you’re here because?”

  
“I thought you might want to go out on a date some time? Would you, would you like that?”

  
The hopeful look on Bucky’s face was so adorable that all Steve wanted to do was kiss him. So he did.


End file.
